Never Alone
by disneylover01
Summary: I never thought this would happen. I am graduating from the police academy! My life had been turned around, thanks to that dumb bunny. I will never be alone because I know that she will always be with me. - Nick Rated T - Some parts may be disturbing; may be switched to M if I feel like being more descriptive.
1. PLEASE READ!

Hello readers, before you continue on to the story, there is some news I'd like to share before you start.

I am sorry that I have been far away from writing. School has taken a big impact on me, but I will try to get as much done as I can. School is almost over and I have to deal with final exams…..ugh

I apologize for ending stories early. Like I said before, school has kept me away from writing and I lose interest in the stories.

I am trying a new format for this story, let me know what you think.

I strongly ask to leave feedback because I want to know how I can make my stories better.

I also ask for recommendations for future chapters. I am open to anything and I will try my best to incorporate YOUR ideas into the story. I'll try my best, but nothing is guaranteed.

Thank you for all of your support! Enough information, let's get to the story. ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 1 - Graduation

**Chapter 1: Graduation**

Today is the day. All the training, all the work, all the pain, finally pays off. I am finally doing something good in my life. That dumb bunny really got to me. Out of all the mammals on this planet, it had to be her, a bunny cop. She dragged me into something way more than I expected. I not only helped her find a missing otter, I helped her find the criminal behind it. I helped her bring out her confidence. Without me, she would have gone back to Bunnyburrow, and my life would have been the same. I helped her, but I did very little to receive it back. She isn't like any ordinary mammal. She believes in others. She brings out the good in everyone. She changed my life. Now, I stand before her, ready to finally receive my badge.

Judy: When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was this perfect place where everyone got along and anyone could be anything. Turns out, real life is a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations. We all make mistakes. Which means―hey, glass half full!―we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what type of animal you are, from the biggest elephant to our first fox, I implore you: Try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us.

It's official, I am now a officer of Zootopia, thanks to my new partner, Judy Hopps.

After the ceremony, I head over to meet some of my new friends.

Nick: Hey Wolford, howl are you? ( _pun intended)_

Wolford: Ha, ha, I see what you did there…..don't ever say that again.

Nick: Aww, does the wolfie not like it when I mess with him?

Wolford: Don't push it Wilde.

We chatted for a while, then I went off to find someone in particular. I searched everywhere. She doesn't seem to be here. Now that I think about it, I understand why she wouldn't show up. After all I have done to her, why would she? I give up, she doesn't want to see me. I head back to find my partner when something unexpected happens.

?: Hello, Nicky.

I couldn't believe it. It's a female voice, sound like in the mid 40s. I recognize that voice. I slowly turn around to come face to face with another fox.

Nick: Mom?

Nick's Mom: Yes sweetie, it's me.

Nick: I-I don't beli…..

I was interrupted by a sudden embrace. She seems….happy, something I have not seen in a very long time.

Nick's Mom: I'm so proud of you Nicky. I never would have thought you would become a cop. You are changing your life, becoming a better mammal.

Nick: Thanks Mom, that means a lot coming from you.

I couldn't help but let out a smile as I continued to hug my mother. She has done so much to me, and I left her. For years, she has ignored me, refused to talk to me, or even look at me. I tried to send an invitation to my mother to see if she would come. It worked, to see her again is really nice. To see her happy, to feel a mother's embrace. I now realize everything bad that I have done in my life. My life is different now, and I couldn't be happier. We continued to chat for a long time, catching up for all of the lost time. After about 2 hours, we help the others clean up from the ceremony. Spending so much time with my mother made me lose track of my partner.

Nick: Hey Mom, I need to go find Judy. I'll talk to you later.

Nick's Mom: Okay Nicky, love you.

Nick: Love you too Mom.

After one last hug, I let her go. I'm so happy that we are on good terms again. I walk over to find Judy, like always, doing work related stuff. I never had a chance to talk to her since the ceremony.

Nick: Hey Carrots.

Judy looked up at me with an exciting smile.

Judy: Hey Nick! Gad to be an officer?

Nick: No, I'm glad to have you as my partner on the force.

Judy: Well, I'm glad to have you as my partner too. We are really going to make the world a better place.

Nick: Hey, how about you stop messing with whatever you are doing and let's get something to eat.

Judy: Good, I need a break from all of this paperwork. Solving cases is the fun part, but doing the paperwork for it is soooo boring. So yes, I would love to.

Nick: Great! I know a good place to go.

After a short drive, we reach the Rainforest District. Not too long after, we arrive at the restaurant.

Judy: What is this place Nick?

Nick: This is _Misty's on the Vine_ , one of the most popular establishments in the rainforest district.

Judy: I have never been here before.

Nick: Really, this place has great food. Don't worry, they have a veggie pizza, so you don't need to worry about eating any meat.

The place didn't seem busy, so it was easy for us to get a table. After being seated, a beautiful fox approached us.

Silvia: Good evening, welcome to _Misty's_ , my name is Silvia and I will be your waitress this evening.

It wasn't long before she noticed me in my uniform. We didn't feel like changing out of our uniforms, even though we should have.

Silvia: Oh, what can I do for you officer? I've never seen a fox in uniform before, but let me be the first to tell you, you look really sexy in that uniform.

Judy: Uhh, excuse me, I'd like to order…

Silvia: Okay, what do you want?

Nick: We'd like to order one veggie pizza and we'll both have just water to drink.

Silvia leaned closer to me with a seductive grin.

Sivia: Of course honey. I'll get that for you.

She winked at me then left. Judy looks at me with a look of disgust.

Judy: She is the worst waiter ever. She totally wants you. I'll never understand foxes.

Nick: Hey, hold on now. There's no need for stereotypes. She's just very attracted to me, that's all.

Judy: Well, I don't like it.

Nick: Aww, is my bunny getting jealous?

Judy: N-no!

Nick: Carrots, you're totally jealous.

Judy: No I am not Nick!

The more I argued with her over this situation, the more it made her cheeks turn redder. I love messing around with her. Someday, she'll be annoyed with it and shut me up for good.

Nick: Don't worry fluff, I'm not interested in dating anyone at the moment.

Judy: Why not? With all the females running after you, I'm surprised.

Nick: How about you Carrots? Are you dating anyone? Or interested in someone?

Judy: No, I'm not dating anyone nor interested in anyone. My job is what comes first. I think that dating distracts me from what I love most, my job.

Nick: Come on Carrots, why are you letting this job take over your life? I know you enjoy it, but you need to get a personal life.

Judy: Why do I feel like I need to say the same thing to you?

Nick: I have a personal life. What do you think I do when I am not hustling? I'm out partying with my friends. We'd get drunk and party until we collapse.

Judy: Thank God I don't know a lot about your social life.

Nick: That's only the tip of the iceberg. You don't want to know what else I've done.

Judy: Once again, I'm glad I don't know a ton about your social life. Sadly, I may have to find out sometime.

Oh no.

Silvia: Here you go honey. One large veggie pizza and two waters. If there is anything else I can do for you, let me know.

She winks at me, then leaves. I turn back to Judy, who is rolling her eyes over that flirtatious mammal. We eat our dinner in silence. After we can't eat another bite, Silvia brings the check. I quickly reach out to grab it to avoid Judy paying it.

Judy: Nick, let me pay for it.

Nick: No Judy, you've done enough for me already. Now it's my turn.

She comes back to take the check and brings back the receipt. On the bottom of the receipt, was a name and a number.

 _Call me ;) - Silvia: 652-556-0902_

It's a good thing that Judy didn't pay for this meal. I shove the receipt in my pocket and we head for home.

Judy: Thanks Nick, that was a nice dinner.

Nick: You're welcome Fluff.

Judy: Well, it's time for me to head home. We've got a big day tomorrow. Gotta make the word a better place. Goodnight Nick.

Nick: Goodnight Carrots, I'll see you tomorrow partner.

We part ways heading in the direction of our homes. I feel like I'm doing something good in my life. I'm enjoying it. I have a great partner and a friend who I can look over to. She always has my back no matter what happens. She brought out the good in me. She told me that I am more than just a fox. I need to do something to pay her back. What should I do? Get her flowers? A thank you card? Tickets to an event? That's it! I know what I'm going to do to pay her back. When I arrive back at my apartment, I get on the computer, hoping they are still available. Yes! They are still there. After purchasing, I flop down on my bed, letting sleep overcome me, knowing that tomorrow is a very big day.


	3. Chapter 2 - First Day

**Chapter 2: First Day**

 _BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP_

Ugh….let me sleep….shut up alarm….wait! I throw myself out of bed and shut off my alarm. It's my first day! I can't be late on the first day. I need to make a good impression on everyone, even Carrots. Let's see, what time is it? Okay, it's 6:35 and I need to be in for roll call at 7:30. I still have time. I take out my new uniform, nicely hung unlike my other clothes. I run into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

 _1 shower later…_

Ahh, much better. I'm clean, I'm in uniform, what else? Oh yeah, breakfast. How much time do I have? I got 40 minutes until roll call. I'll just swing by somewhere on my way to work. I've got everything I need, let's go. It sucks that I have to walk everywhere because I don't have a car. Who would trust a fox at the wheel? Exactly, so that's why I walk. As I make my way towards the station, I stop by _The Big Donut_. I hear this place has some really good donuts, as I hear from Clawhauser. After picking up donuts and coffee, I head for the station. I feel confident today, but I also feel a little nervous. I hear Chief Buffalo Butt is short tempered, so I shouldn't mess with him. As I arrive at the precinct, I am greeted by the donut loving cheetah.

Clawhauser: Good morning Officer Wilde, you're here early. Ooo, are those donuts for me?

Nick: Sorry buddy, these are for Officer Hopps and I. I'll be sure to get you some next time.

I head over to Judy's desk to see if she is there. I'm pretty sure she'll be sleeping by the time I get there. I walk into her cubicle and greeted warmly by the bunny.

Judy: Good morning Nick.

I was wrong, she's too dedicated to her job to be sleepy this early in the morning.

Nick: Good morning Carrots. I brought you some donuts and coffee.

Judy: Thanks Nick, I really need it this morning. Almost finished with the paperwork on the Night Howler case.

Nick: Make sure you take a break every once in a while.

Judy: Always Nick, I'll see you at roll.

I head towards the bullpen, where everyone is gathered at. As I walk in, many heads turn towards me.

Wolford: Oh snap! Attention everyone, Officer Wilde has entered the area. I repeat, Officer Wilde has entered the area.

Nick: Who's ready to throw down?

That seemed to fire everyone up. It was calm until I walked in. I started interacting with some of the other officers, messing around mosty. Things were going great until…

Judy: Nick what are you doing?

Officers: Ooooooo!

Delgato: Wilde, better watch yourself. Your mother is behind you.

Everyone bursted out with laughter. I laugh with them hiding the fact that Judy caught me actually having fun with the others. I head over to my seat, which is shared with Judy because we are both small mammals. Everyone is still chuckling as Chief Bogo walks through the door.

Bogo: All right, all right, enough. Shut it! We have some new recruits with us this morning, including our first fox. Who cares?

Nick: Ha! You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards, sir!

Bogo: Shut your mouth, Wilde!

First impression...check.

Bogo: Assignments: Officer Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato - Tundratown SWAT. Snarlov, Higgins, Wolfard - undercover. Hopps, Wilde...parking duty. Dismissed.

Really? I don't want to be like Judy on my first day. Why is he putting us on parking duty? Did I do something wrong?

Bogo: Just kidding! We have reports of a street racer tearing up Savannah Central. Find him. Shut him down. Now you are dismissed.

We head out of the bullpen and head into the SUV. That's more like it. We get a real car instead of that joke-mobile she had earlier.

Judy: Come on Nick! The faster we leave, the faster we can get someone in jail.

Nick: Of course you would say that Ms. Determination.

Judy: Har har, shut up and get in the car.

After a while of searching, we run into an old friend.

Nick: Carrots, pull over for a moment. I need to talk to someone real quick.

Judy: Really Nick? Can it wait until later?

Nick: No.

Judy: Ugh, you have 5 minutes. If you're not back in this car by then, I will pull you out by your tail. Got it?

Nick: Yes, mother.

I hop out of the car and head over to the old van parked in an alley. I lightly knock on the back doors of the van. Almost instantly, the door swings open. Inside the van, there is a smaller fox with a baseball bat in his hands.

?: Who is it?

Nick: Hey, Fin! How's my little elephant doing?

Finnick: Don't ever call me that again. What do you want Officer Toot Toot? Come here to arrest me?

Nick: No, I just come here for a pawpsicle.

Finnick: Why should I give you one? I'll hand it over to you and you'll arrest me for taking over your dumb job.

Nick: Come on, I'll even pay you. By the way, I would never arrest you, unless you do something REALLY illegal.

He groans and reaches inside the cooler and takes out a red pawpsicle.

Finnick: That'll be $10.

Nick: Whoa Fin! Ten dollars? What happened to five?

Finnick: Well, when you left, I had to take over and it's been harder for me to make these….so $10.

Nick: You're killing me, Fin.

I reach into my wallet and grab $10 and give it to him. He hands me the pawpsicle and I hand him the money. He stand out in the sunlight for a moment staring at the $10 bill I gave him. He must have gotten fake money before. That stuff is happening more and more these past few weeks. He accepts the money and heads back into the van.

I get back into the SUV with a very angry bunny.

Judy: Are you serious, Nick? We stopped because you wanted a pawpsicle? I should've left you! You wasted my time and that street racer is possibly driving away right now!

Nick: Calm down, Fluff. I just wanted to cool down.

Judy: Ugh, okay.

As we search for the street racer around Savannah Central, we engage in another conversation.

Nick: So, are all rabbits bad drivers or is it just you?

Just then, she slams on the brakes, making me fall forward and letting go of my pawpsicle. Great, now it's stuck to my face.

Nick: Heh heh, sly bunny.

Judy: Dumb fox.

Nick: You know you love me.

Judy: Do I know that? Yes, yes I do.

Wait, what? Did she really just say that? I was just joking, but I don't know if she was. The way that she smiles at me. The way she looks at me. The way she looks at me. It seems true. No, no, no, stop it Wilde. What are you even thinking? Being in love with a bunny? That's not possible. But….do I love her? No, I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

Judy: Nick, you still there partner?

Nick: Uhh, yeah. Sorry, just lost in thought.

We start moving again when the light turns green. All of the sudden, she slams on the breaks again. Not just for fun this time. We saw the speeding car zip right by us. I flip down my aviators and turn on the lights and siren. Eventually we pull the car over.

Judy: Sir, you were going 115 miles per hour, I hope you have a good explanation.

The window is rolled down, revealing a familiar looking mammal.

Nick: Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash!?

He slowly smiles back at us.

Flash: Niiick….

Nick: Hey buddy, you can't be going this fast. You're lucky that we stopped you before any other officers did.

Flash: Sorrrry…...Niiiiick….it….wooon't….happppen…...again.

Nick: Well, here's what's going to happen. We are going to let you off with a warning. If we catch you speeding one more time, we will give you a ticket.

Flash: Ooooookkkkkkk.

Nick: I'll see you around buddy.

We head back into the car as Flash drives off.

Judy: Nick, why did you do that? We're going to get in trouble for letting him go. You should've given him a ticket.

Nick: Relax Carrots. I know how to deal with Buffalo Butt. Everything will be fine. We'll just say he's agreed to stop doing it after giving him a ticket.

Judy: Oh, this is wrong. I feel like I'm not doing my job.

Nick: Listen up Fluff. If he gets caught again, you can yell at me all you want. If he doesn't, then we forget about it. Deal?

Judy: Fine, deal.

After patrolling for the rest of the day, we head back towards the station to finish up.

Bogo: Hopps, Wilde, did you get him?

I opened my mouth to hide my tracks before Judy could say anything about it.

Wilde: We pulled him over and gave him a speeding ticket. After, we told him that there will be harder consequences if he is caught again.

Bogo: Not as I planned, but if he listens, good work.

As Bogo walks away, I look over at Judy with a grin on my muzzle. I can't believe it worked. Now, before I forget, I need to give Judy my present.

Nick: Hey Carrots, can you do something for me real quick?

Judy: Sure, what do you need?

Nick: I need you to close your eyes and follow me. Don't worry, I won't let you run into anything.

She obeys and closes her eyes. I take her hand and lead her to the cubicles. We share a cubicle now, which is amazing. As we reach the cubicle, I feel a rush of excitement rush through my body.

Nick: Okay, Carrots. You can look now.

Judy: What am I looking at exactly?

Nick: You need to use your detective skills and search for it.

Judy: I hate you Nick.

She says that all the time. She starts looking around her desk and around the cabinets. I can see her perk up when she looks underneath her paperwork.

Judy: O….MY….GOOOOSH! I can't believe it!

That's when I went over to my cabinets and pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

Judy: Nick, what is all of this?

Nick: This is just a little way of saying "thank you" for changing my life. You see something inside of me that nobody else can see. You told me that I can become more than what I was. Nobody trusted me, but you did. I got this for you because I feel like I owe you for all that you have done for me.

Judy: Nick, I don't need any of this for all that I have done. I just want you to be happy. Thanks for getting me tickets to the Gazelle concert….and flowers. Purple tulips, those are my favorite. Thank you.

She sets everything down and hugs me. I respond by hugging her back. That question still remains in my brain. Is this what love looks like?

Nick: I hate to break up this hug fest, but we need to get ready if we are going to the concert tonight.

Judy: You're right, let's go. Wait…..I forgot….

Nick: Forgot what?

Judy: I got rid of my apartment when I "quit" the force. Everything is at my parent's house.

Nick: Well...if you want to..you can crash at my place for a few days until you get your apartment back.

Judy: Really, you would let me? Wait, you have an apartment? I thought you lived under that bridge.

Nick: I do live under that bridge, but when I realized that I would be joining the force, I bought an apartment here.

Judy: How could you afford it?

Nick: Well...making $200 a day really helps. It'll be fine. We'll just change back into our everyday clothes. On our day off, we'll go and get your stuff back. Sound like a plan?

Judy: Yes, now let's go enjoy ourselves.

The concert was a blast. I got to spend more time with my favorite mammal in the entire world. I couldn't be happier than I am right now. I can't believe I'm saying this. I let her get to me. She knows my inner feelings, which I keep hidden away from everyone. She got to me. Whenever I am next to her, all of the bad things just go away. Watching her dance to the music made me happy. She looks so cute when she dances. What, what? It's wrong to call a bunny cute. Well, as long as I don't say it aloud, everything will be fine. I have these images that keep popping in my head. Images of us going out more and spending more time together. I see us visiting each other outside of work. I see everything differently, now that she is always with me. After the concert, we make our way towards my apartment.

Judy: Thanks Nick...for everything. I really enjoyed the concert. I also really enjoy spending time with you.

Nick: Anytime Fluff. I'm glad you like spending time with me.

Judy: Where is your apartment at?

Nick: It's right here.

Judy: This is a really nice place for you to live here.

Nick: You wound me Carrots.

We head inside and up to the 15th floor. We walk up to a door with the number 1532 on it. I pull out my keys and open the door. I can see Judy is getting really curious about my apartment. I let Judy inside first to explore the place.

Judy: Wow Nick! This place is amazing!

Nick: Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting guests, so I didn't have time to clean up. Don't worry, I'll get that cleaned up. Go ahead, take a look around.

I go around the apartment cleaning up while answering many of Judy's questions about the place. I've started to keep everything clean and organized when I got this job. I knew what lied ahead of me when I chose this. I meet back up with Judy to show her one last spot.

Nick: Hey Carrots, follow me.

Judy: Where are you taking me now?

Nick: I am taking you to a place where you can let all the bad things that has happened go away.

I lead her up a set of stairs to a door. I take my handkerchief and blindfold her. I want her to know who I really am. I have to let her inside my shell. I can't keep her away, it's too hard. We walk through the doorway and feel a cool breeze blow through us. I get her in position and remove her handkerchief.

Nick: This is what I want to show you.

She stands there in shock. We are standing on the roof overlooking the city.

Judy: Nick, it's beautiful. I've never seen anything more beautiful than this.

Nick: Well I have.

Judy: Oh, Nick.

She runs over to me and hugs me tightly. I return the embrace and never let go.

Nick: I come up here every night and watch the sunset. This makes me forget about everything that has happened in the past. I feel like when I'm up here, time stops. I wanted you to have the same experience.

Judy: I..I don't know what to say. Thank you for bringing me here.

We look at the artwork in the sky until I glance back at the time.

Nick: Well, it's getting late. I think I'm going to turn in. Tomorrow is our day off, so we have some things to get done tomorrow.

Judy: You're right. Thanks again for bringing me here. I feel like you're completely opening up to me now.

Nick: That's because I am.

We make our way back down into the apartment.

Nick: My bedroom is right in here. I'll take the couch. If you need a change of clothes, I have a few extra pawaiian shirts if you want to use one for the night. The bathroom is over there and if you need anything, I'l be on the couch.

Judy: Thanks Nick. Goodnight.

Nick: Goodnight Judy.

I leave her for the night and make myself comfy on the couch. I feel like there is some connection with that wonderful bunny. I feel as if there is something more coming between us. Oh no...I'm in love with Judy. I hope she feels the same about me. I let the thought of the two of us together take me to the dream world as I close my eyes, hoping that there is a chance it may happen.

 **Hello everyone! I just want to say thanks for all of the support. I want to include more in each chapter. I am also taking any recommendations you, the readers may have. I also ask for reviews to see how I am doing with the story. Hope you enjoy the story so far! - Disneylover01**


	4. Chapter 3 - Trip to Bunnyburrow

**Chapter 3: Trip to Bunnyburrow**

 _It is a normal day on duty with my partner Judy. We have been patrolling the streets all day and reported back to the station. As we head back into the vehicle for our second shift, we receive a message._

 _Dispatch: Attention all units, we have a 10-32 in progress. Reports of a male cheetah roaming around Savannah Central, threatening others with a gun. Take caution, this is a very fast animal and is considered dangerous._

 _Nick: Wilde to dispatch, Hopps and I will check it out. Requesting backup around the suspect. We can't let him get away. Over and out._

 _Dispatch: All units, backup needed securing suspect from fleeing. Standby until location is given. Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps, proceed with extreme caution._

 _Nick: 10-4._

 _Judy: Come on Nick! This will be a tough one to get._

 _We rush to the car and start driving around the city. After a few minutes, we drive my a suspicious looking cheetah with one of his paws in his coat pocket._

 _Judy: Dispatch, we have a visual on the suspect. Male cheetah, about 5' 9", 148 lbs. Suspect is wearing a dark grey suit jacket with one paw inside the jacket and the other holding the jacket around to hide weapons. Location is between Trip and Hill. Requesting backup, could be dangerous._

 _Dispatch: 10-4 Hopps. All units, report to Trip and Hill. Once again, proceed with extreme caution._

 _Judy: 10-4 dispatch._

 _We park along the street, trying to avoid being seen. We don't want the suspect to run away. We proceed to walk towards the possible suspect._

 _Judy: Excuse me sir, do you have a minute?_

 _The cheetah doesn't respond. Instead, the cheetah starts to walk faster. We need to find a way to get him to stop. I know…_

 _Nick: Sir, we just want to ask you a quick question about a missing mammal._

 _Still nothing. After following him for a little longer, another police vehicle pulls up beside him. That's when he started to run. We break out to a full sprint._

 _Judy: Dispatch, we have 10-80, chase in progress. Suspect has refused to stop and communicate._

 _Dispatch: All units, close in on the suspect._

 _McHorn: This is Officer McHorn, I have a view on the suspect and Wilde and Hopps in pursuit. Moving in._

 _We run the suspect into an alley where it is a dead end._

 _Judy: Sir, please put your paws up so we can see them._

 _No response. The cheetah stands facing the wall in the same position._

 _Judy: Sir, I have the right to tranquilize you. I'm going to say this one last time. Please, put your paws up so I can see them._

 _Still facing away from us, the mammal slowly moves his paws out of his coat. We don't want to move in on him because he most likely has a gun._

 _Judy: Sir…_

 _BANG...BANG...BANG!_

 _Nick: NOOO!_

 _Everything happened so quickly. I had no time to react. When the cheetah fired from the gun, everything in my body froze. The cheetah ran past me and out of sight._

 _Nick: DISPATCH! WE HAVE A 11-99, OFFICER HOPPS IS DOWN. I REPEAT, OFFICER HOPPS IS DOWN!_

 _Dispatch: There is an ambulance headed to your location now._

 _Nick: Judy, stay with me now. You're going to be okay. We are going to get you taken care of._

 _Judy: N...Nick…_

 _Nick: Don't leave me Judy. Everything is going to be alright. It's okay. I'm here. Please don't leave me._

 _Judy: T...Take care of the world…_

 _Nick: NO! Judy, I will not take your place. Come on ambulance. Judy, you mean so much to me. You changed my life. I'm happy to be with you. Everytime I'm near you, I feel like my life gets better. I LOVE YOU JUDY!_

 _Judy: I...looove...yoou...toooo_

 _She closes her eyes as she takes her last breath._

 _Nick: NO! PLEASE NO! NO, NO, NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!_

 _She's gone…_

Nick: NO!

I jolt up, sweating, panting, and scared. I've never felt this way before. That was a terrible nightmare. When I finally realize where my feelings are at, it has to be used against me. The one I secretly love, is the one that dies in my dream. I sit there for a minute, trying to regain my composure. I let my all of my emotions out. I break down and cry. I can never imagine losing the one mammal that is very special to me. I cry. That's all I can do. After awhile, I get up and start making breakfast. I feel like making Judy breakfast in bed. She deserves to relax. Hopefully she didn't see me when I had my emotional breakdown. I head into the kitchen and get started on the breakfast.

 _30 minutes later…_

I have everything ready. I head into my room, where Judy sleeps calmly. I open up the blinds, allowing the sunlight to illuminate the room.

Nick: Good morning Carrots. Wake up…

She tosses and turns, but still remains asleep. I reach behind her ears and give it a light scratch. Wow, she feels so soft. This feels amazing. I can tell that she seems to enjoy it as well. She turns around to face me, slowly opening her beautiful violet eyes.

Judy: Mmm, good morning Slick.

Nick: Good morning Fluff. Did you sleep well?

Judy: Oh yeah, this bed is really comfortable.

Nick: Well that's good. Here, I made you breakfast.

Judy: You didn't have to do that, Nick. I could've made it on my own.

Nick: Well, I just thought that I would do something nice for you. You are the guest after all.

I sit next to her on the bed while she eats her breakfast. I can't imagine losing her like in my dream. She means so much to me and I feel like I can be myself around her. She finishes up her breakfast and I clean everything up.

Judy: Hey Nick, do you mind if I take a shower?

Nick: Sure, go ahead. You're going to have to wear your street clothes from yesterday though. After, we'll head over to your house to pick up your stuff.

 _1 shower later…_

Judy: Okay, I'm ready.

Nick: Wow, can you take any longer in there? I thought you would be quick because you have less surface area to cover, unlike me.

Judy: Har, har, very funny. Maybe I want to get your scent out of my body so my parents don't find out that I've been staying here.

Nick: Speaking of your parents, do you think they'll taze me when they see me with you?

Judy: Of course not! When I left the force and became a carrot farmer, I found out that they are business partners with another fox.

Nick: Oh, and who is this fox?

Judy: His name is Gideon Grey. He was the school bully back in our youth. Now, he's changed. He now owns a pastry and is one of the top pastry chefs in the Tri-Burrows. It's good to see that my parents aren't freaking out as much.

Nick: Is he the one that gave you that scratch on the side of your cheek?

Judy: Y-yes, but it's fine. He's changed.

We grab our things and head out. Sadly, we have to take the truck she brought with her back here, so it's going to be a long drive.

 _4 hours later…_

I perk up when we pass the sign that says "Welcome to Bunnyburrow". I also get nervous because I don't know how her parents will react when they see me. After a little more driving, we pull into a dirt driveway of a massive house.

Judy: Well, are you ready to meet my 275 brothers and sisters?

Nick: Ha, that's funny! It kind of sounded like you said 275.

Judy: It's true.

Wait, WHAT!? How? Well, she wasn't kidding when she said that bunnies are really good at multiplying. This is going to be worse than I thought.

Nick: Can I just stay in the truck?

Judy: No, Nick. I want you to meet my family.

Nick: They'll hate me. I'm a fox, remember? Sure, your parents may accept me, but what about the rest of your family?

Judy: Nick, stop. You'll be fine. I won't let them say anything bad about you. Some of the older ones may not like you, but I'll handle that. I'm not leaving your side.

Nick: That's funny, Carrots. Now, you'll make your parents think that we are dating.

Judy: Shut up.

I let Judy get out of the car first to give her a head start. I follow her as we walk up to the front door. We look at each other for a brief moment. I can tell she is worried as well. She doesn't want me to be insulted because she knows how I'll react. She turns back to face the door and rings the doorbell. I feel as if time stopped when the bell rang. The door was opened by a young bunny.

?: Judy! You're back!

Judy: Hi Violet, it's good to see you again!

The two bunnies share a small hug when more bunnies start to come out the door and running up to Judy. I back up to avoid the tsunami of bunnies coming out of the door. Suddenly, I feel a light tug on my shirt.

?: Hello Mr. Fox.

I kneel down to her height. Hopefully she won't be scared of me.

Nick: Hello there. What is your name?

?: My name is Cotton, what's yours?

Nick: My name is Nicholas, but you can call me Nick.

More and more of them start circling around me and messing around with me. Some are asking me questions while others are touching my tail. Yes, this feels EXTREMELY uncomfortable. Then, two older rabbits walk out the doorway.

?: Hi Judy, it's good to see you again, sweetie.

?: Hey, Jude the Dude. How's it going?

Judy: It's going good you guys. I want you to meet my partner on the force. This is Nick…..where did he go?

?: He's probably under that pile of bunnies.

?: Kids, get off of him. He's our guest, so we should treat him like one.

They all walk away from me and head back inside. I walk back up next to Judy to meet her parents.

Nick: Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hopps.

?: Oh, there's no need for that. Please call me Bonnie. This is my husband Stu.

I reach out my paw for a handshake, which they easily accept.

Bonnie: Judy, is this the one you've told me so much about?

Judy: Y-yes.

I let out a small chuckle when she lets out a small blush. So, she talks about me to her parents. Hopefully good things. She must really like me.

Stu: This is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you back here for a few months, Jude.

Judy: Well, I need to grab my clothes and everything that I need because…..

Nick: She managed to get her apartment back, now she just needs her stuff.

Well said, Wilde. Don't let them find out.

Bonnie: Well, come on in. Judy, you can go on upstairs and get your stuff. Nick, make yourself comfortable.

I take a seat on the couch next to Bonnie. Stu heads upstairs with Judy. Thank goodness, Bonnie seems easier to talk to than Stu.

Nick: Thanks for having me here.

Bonnie: It's no problem. I'm glad that she has a good partner.

Nick: So, she's been telling you stuff about me?

Bonnie: She can't stop talking about you.

Nick: All good things, I hope.

We both share a laugh.

Bonnie: Yes, yes, all good things.

Nick: If I may, what did she tell you?

Bonnie: Well, she told me about how you helped her with the biggest case in Zootopia history. She told me what happened when she hurt you. She told me how you stuck up for her when she apparently was tod to hand in her badge.

Nick: She has changed my life so much. I have to return the favor.

Bonnie: How did she change your life?

Nick: Well, the truth is, I was a con artist. I would make my own things and sell them for a pretty high price. I ran away from home when things got bad with my mother. I had to make my own money and live life on my own. I became a hustler. Next thing you know, Judy threatens to arrest me for felony tax evasion when we first met. The only reason I helped her with the case was to accept the deal. If I helped her, she would forget about it. Eventually, I learned more about her and why she joined the force. She's actually a really good cop. She saved my life a few times. I stood up for her when her boss tried to take her badge away. She really cares about me and thinks of me more than just a fox. I was really hurt at the interview, but a few months later, she came back and apologized to me. We finished out the case together and I realized that I wanted to become a police officer. My life has changed so much, thanks to your daughter.

Bonnie: Wow, I can't believe it.

Nick: Believe what?

Bonnie: We told her when she first started to avoid interacting with others, especially predators. Eventually, we realized that she was right. There was nothing to be afraid of. Anyone can really become anything. Our biggest business partner is with a fox. Now, she's really changing lives. I'm happy for the both of you.

Nick: Thanks, it means a lot coming from you.

We continue talking to each other for a little longer until Judy comes back downstairs.

Nick: Ready to go?

Judy: Yes I am.

Nick: Thanks again for having me here, Bonnie.

Bonnie: You're welcome here anytime.

We say our goodbyes and head back to Zootopia. Apparently, Judy is keeping the truck until she gets her own car, so here we go again. I feel like I've just leaped over a hurdle. If Judy and I do get together, it's good to know that she has great parents. Bonnie likes me and makes me feel like a part of the family. I still have to talk to Stu more, but that will come eventually. This trip wasn't as bad I thought.

 **Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry that it is taking me longer to post chapters. I am currently starting finals week, ugh. I am open to any ideas you, the readers, may have. I've gotten many great compliments on this story! Hopefully this will be a popular story. Please leave a review and tell me how I am doing, or if you want to share your ideas with me. It may get featured in the story. Thanks for all of the support! - Disneylover01**


	5. Story Update

**Story Update**

Hello everyone! Before you continue on to the next chapter of the story, I want to give you a few updates.

School is out, I had my surgery and recovering, and I have a lot of free time for the rest of this month. I will try my hardest to keep the story rolling.

For the dialogue in the story, I will be changing it back to normal. I've had many comments about the dialogue, so I will be going back to normal.

I'm starting to have a hard time thinking of chapters. If you, the readers, would like to see something happen in the story, please PM me with your idea. It may be featured in the story.

I know it has been a while since I last updated. The next chapter is in the works. I will try to have the chapter uploaded as soon as possible.

Thank you for all of the reviews. Even though I hate reading bad comments, it helps me try to become a better writer. I encourage feedback on the story!


	6. Chapter 4 - Fear Becomes Reality

**Chapter 4: Fear Becomes Reality**

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Sometimes I really hate my job. Staying up late at night doesn't really have an impact on me. The getting up early part really kills me. I reach over to turn off my alarm clock and attempt to get out of bed. The shower calls to me. That will definitely wake me up...a cold shower.

 _1 shower later…_

I feel much better. As I get my uniform on, I look at myself carefully through the mirror. I remember when I was on the streets hustling mammals to make money. I see my entire past flash before my eyes, and realize how much I have changed. Then she popped into my head again. She turned my life around. I wish….

 _Knock...knock...knock…_

"Nick, you almost done in there? I have to take a shower too."

I respond through the door, "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

I quickly finish cleaning myself up and head out to see a very anxious bunny standing at the door, foot thumping rapidly.

I chuckle at the scene, "Geez Carrots, you're going to make everyone in the building think that there is an earthquake with you thumping that fast. You're going to make the entire building shake."

"Har, har, very funny," she replied sarcastically, "I'm sorry, I would think that you would be considerate of the other mammal in your home."

"You wound me Carrots. By the way, if you weren't here, my shower would be another hour, so you're welcome."

"Another hour, so if I wasn't here, you'd be late for work."

"Yes I would….wait, what?!"

I glance over at the clock to see that we have 45 minutes until we have to be in the bullpen. Ouch, how long was I in the shower for? I have to do something to make it up to her.

"Go and take your shower and stuff like that. I'm going to run over to Snarlbucks and get us some coffee."

"Remember to bring your wallet this time, Nick."

"Wow, you're just like my mother. Have you been talking to her behind my back?"

"Maybe….now go. I need my coffee."

I chuckle as I leave the room. She's becoming more like me everyday. Maybe I'm starting to become a bad influence.

 _At the Bullpen…_

We take our seats with about 5 minutes to spare. Judy is still mad at me for taking a very long shower. I tried to make it up to her by getting her some coffee. I know she needs the caffeine for her to stay awake. Eventually, the chief walks in to hand out assignments.

"Alright everyone, quiet! Assignments for today, Higgins, Grizzoli, Snarov - undercover. Wolfard, Johnson, Delgato - missing mammals. Fangmeyer, Pennington, McHorn - patrol. Hopps, Wilde - we have a report of an armed burglary at a jewelry store in Savannah Central. Find out what happened. Dismissed."

Very interesting, an armed robbery. We quickly head over to the scene of the crime. We meet with the owner of the store to get more information. The owner is a female white wolf, age around late 20's.

"Thank you for coming so quick officers. My name is Luna White and I am the owner of the store."

Judy and I quickly turn on our working attitudes.

I respond first, "Nice to meet you. I am Officer WIlde and this is my partner Officer Hopps. We heard that there has been an armed robbery. Care to explain a little bit?"

"Of course," she responded, "It happened late last night. I was getting ready to close up the store when someone walked in. I greeted him like any other customer."

Judy interrupted, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but can you describe the mammal?"

"Yes, he is a cheetah, about early 30's, little taller than me, so I'll guess around 5' 8". He's about average weight, maybe 150 pounds. He was wearing a dark grey suit jacket. Anyways, he walked in, didn't seem suspicious at all. I asked him if he needed any help finding anything. He just ignored me. He then walked over to me and told me to give him money and jewelry. I didn't know what was happening. Then, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at me. I did what he said. When he was leaving, he said that if I told anyone, he would come back for me. I'm really scared now."

Judy replied, "Thank you for all of the information. Don't worry, we will have someone patrolling the sop and where you live until the criminal is caught."

"Thank you very much."

I walked around to take a look at the stuff that was missing.

I asked, "Mrs. White, do you…"

"Ms. White. I'm not married."

"Sorry, Ms. White, do you know the criminal? We are trying to figure out if this was just a random attack or if he was targeting you."

"He looked familiar. My ex-husband is a timber wolf who was low on money. He would con mammals to get his money. I let him because he lied to me about his job. He told me that he works as a warehouse manager. When I found out what he really does, I got a divorce. Before we separated, he was spending a lot of time with a group of friends. They would do many pranks and bad stuff. The one that was in here looked like one of his friends."

"Thank you for the information. Will you excuse us for a moment? We'll be right outside if you need us."

"Sure."

I take Judy outside to talk about the evidence.

I requested, "Now, before we start talking about the evidence, we need someone to look after her. She is really terrified over this and she needs someone to watch over her and the place, and I know the right mammal for the job. Give me a minute."

I walk over to the patrol car and grab the radio.

" _Officer Wilde to Officer Wolfard, how copy?"_

" _I got you, WIlde. What's up?"_

" _We need you personally to come to the jewelry store in Savannah Central. The owner of the store doesn't feel safe with the suspect on the loose and we need to get her some security."_

" _10-4, I'll be there shortly. Out."_

I turn back to look at Judy, who has a big smirk on her face.

She exclaimed, "Really nice, Slick. I know what you are thinking."

I responded, "Let's not worry about that right now. We need to go over the statement."

"You're right, so the cheetah seemed familiar to her."

"She saw her husband at the time with a group of friends. One of them she claims looks like the suspect."

"Looks like we need to do a little bit of research on this group."

Another squad car pulls into the parking lot of the store. The backup is here. Wolford walks towards us as the squad car speeds away.

He sighed, "It's too early for this. What's up?"

I replied, "We have a female wolf named Luna White who feels in great danger. She is the owner of this store and was the one working during the robbery. She was told not to say anything or the suspect would come back for her. She doesn't feel safe at all anymore until we catch the guy. We need you to stick with her to make her feel safe until we catch him."

"Why me though? Both of you know I'm not really good at doing assignments on my own."

Judy said, "Don't worry, she will feel safe around you. I'll ask about having a squad patrolling the area as well."

"Is this some sort of set up to get me dating again?"

"No, of course not," Judy and I replied at the same time.

"Okay, but I'll be watching you two."

The three of us walk back inside to talk with the owner. When we walk in, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Wolfard. Something is there.

"Ms. White, I'd like you to met Officer Wolfard. He will be with you until the situation is resolved."

It became awkwardly silent. Wolfard stares in shock at the she-wolf. Ms. White seems really surprised. I don't know what is happening.

"Hello?" I ask as I try to get their attentions.

They both return to normal and shake off what just happened. Judy and I look at each other in curiosity and confusion.

Judy interrupted, "Well, we will leave you to so you can get to know each other. Ms. White, Wolfard is here if you need any help. If there is anything else you need or any information, please let us know."

She nods her head and we walk out the door. We take a seat on the curb next to the patrol car.

I lean towards Judy and whisper, "Something is happening between the two of them. I don't know what exactly, but it seems like they know each other."

She replies quietly, "I know. I remembered she mentioned that her ex-husband is a timber wolf. You don't think it could be him?"

"It is a reasonable explanation for this. We will just have to wait and see what happens. If that is true, we'll have to question Wolfard. I know how much it hurts him when we talk about his past relationship, he may even know the one behind this."

"Come on Slick, let's take the information back to the ZPD where we can further investigate."

 _ **Wolfard POV**_

Of all mammals, it has to be her that I need to watch over and protect. She hates me. The look on her face when I first walked in said it all. To make it even worse, Hopps and Wilde left to go back to the station. I don't know what to do.

"Hello Ms. White, it's nice to see you again."

"Jason, is that really you?"

"Yes it is, Ms. White."

"Please, call me Luna."

"I'm sorry. Luna, if there is anything you need, please let me know. I'll keep you safe until the suspect is caught. Can you describe the suspect for me?"

"Yes, I believe you're very familiar to this mammal. It is a cheetah, looks like he's in the early 30's. He is a little taller than me. He came in wearing a dark greyish colored suit jacket. He looks like one of your friends."

"I have many friends, but I don't recall someone you described."

"Was he in the group you were with when we were together."

She had to bring that up.

"I don't remember any of those mammals."

"You should remember. You spent more time with them than you did with me!"

I could feel the horrible memories flooding back into my memory.

"I try to forget about my darkest years of my life."

"Look at you now. You've changed. Instead of doing bad, you are a cop and now on the good side. I never would have thought you would be a cop."

"Can we just put my past aside and focus on the task at hand?"

She stood there silently for a moment.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ms. White. You want to go out and get a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, that sounds good."

We spend most of the day doing many different things. I am always at her side and alert because I want to keep her safe. Even though we didn't get along in the past, it's my job. Towards mid-afternoon and early evening, I see something that will haunt me forever. That mammal, so familiar. The memories of my past torment me. On the other side of the street, I see the suspect. I grab Luna and start pushing her lightly.

"Quick, get in here!"

"What's going on Jason?"

"I see him. I never imagined he would do this, especially to you."

We walk into a restaurant across the street from the suspect. We take a seat in one of the booths and wait. She hugs me for protection.

"Don't worry Luna. He won't get you. That is why I am here."

I grab my radio from my uniform and report the sighting. After reporting it to the station, I place my arm around her body to comfort her. She seems really scared about this. I won't let anything get to her. She doesn't deserve this. Hope they catch him.

 _ **Nick POV**_

After our break at the end of our first shift, we head back to the patrol car to start our second shift. As we get inside the vehicle, we get a call.

" _Attention all units, we have a 10-32 in progress. Reports of a male cheetah roaming around Savannah Central, threatening others with a gun. Take caution, this is a very fast animal and is considered dangerous."_

No, it can't be!

" _Wilde to dispatch, Hopps and I will check it out. Requesting backup around the suspect. We can't let him get away. Over and out."_

" _All units, backup needed securing suspect from fleeing. Standby until location is given. Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps, proceed with extreme caution."_

" _10-4."_

" _Come on Nick! This will be a tough one to get."_

Please don't do this to me!

We rush to the car and start driving around the city. After a few minutes, we drive my a suspicious looking cheetah with one of his paws in his coat pocket.

 _Judy called, "Dispatch, we have a visual on the suspect. Male cheetah, about 5' 9", 148 lbs. Suspect is wearing a dark grey suit jacket with one paw inside the jacket and the other holding the jacket around to hide weapons. Location is between Trip and Hill. Requesting backup, could be dangerous."_

" _10-4 Hopps. All units, report to Trip and Hill. Once again, proceed with extreme caution."_

" _10-4 dispatch."_

Why do you have to do this to me?!

We park along the street, trying to avoid being seen. We don't want the suspect to run away. We proceed to walk towards the possible suspect.

Judy asked, "Excuse me sir, do you have a minute?"

The cheetah doesn't respond. Instead, the cheetah starts to walk faster. We need to find a way to get him to stop. I know…

"Sir, we just want to ask you a quick question about a missing mammal."

Still nothing. After following him for a little longer, another police vehicle pulls up beside him. That's when he starts to run. We break out to a full sprint.

 _Judy yells, "Dispatch, we have 10-80, chase in progress. Suspect has refused to stop and communicate."_

" _All units, close in on the suspect."_

" _This is Officer McHorn, I have a view on the suspect and Wilde and Hopps in pursuit. Moving in."_

We run the suspect into an alley where it is a dead end.

Judy commands, "Sir, please put your paws up so we can see them."

Let this be a different outcome!

No response. The cheetah stands facing the wall in the same position.

"Sir, I have the right to tranquilize you. I'm going to say this one last time. Please, put your paws up so I can see them."

She's going to die if I don't do anything!

Still facing away from us, the mammal slowly moves his paws out of his coat. We don't want to move in on him because he most likely has a gun.

Judy: Sir…

I run in front of Judy to protect her from what happens next.

 _BANG...BANG...BANG!_

I take in all three shots that were fired and collapse to the ground. I wouldn't let my worst nightmare come true. I wasn't going to lose her.

Judy screamed, "NOOO!"

Judy ran towards me as the suspect ran past her and out of sight.

 _Judy screamed at the radio, "DISPATCH! WE HAVE AN 11-99, OFFICER WILDE IS DOWN. I REPEAT OFFICER WILDE IS DOWN!"_

" _There is an ambulance headed to your location."_

Judy says shakily, "Nick, stay with me now. You're going to be okay. We are going to get you taken care of."

It is very hard for me to speak.

"J...Judy…."

"Don't leave me Nick. Everything is going to be alright. It's okay. I'm here. Please don't leave me."

I have to tell her how I feel. This may be the last time I see her.

"I...I...love...you...Judy…"

She starts crying as she hugs me softly.

"Nick…"

I have the strength to lean up and kiss her. It was the most heartfelt kiss I have ever had. We kiss for a second, long enough for her to realize what's happening, then everything goes dark.

 **Big twist this chapter! Hope you caught on to it. I'm going back to the original dialogue format for the rest of the chapter because of some complaints. If you have any ideas in future chapters, PM me with those ideas. They may be featured in the story. Hope to have the next chapter up really soon. Hope you are enjoying the story! Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story! - Dianeylover01**


	7. New Story Update

**New Story Update**

Hello everyone! I'm very happy to announce that I am currently working on this story and something new. If you check out my profile, you will get to read a story that isn't very common in FanFiction. It is still on a Disney movie, but not Zootopia. The other story I am working on as well is from the popular Disney movie **Lady and the Tramp**. My story includes the characters from **Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure**. This is once again a romance and adventure themed story. The story takes place after the ending of the movie. Be sure to check that out and tell me what you think. This movie's FanFictions are not as popular as Zootopia, so I want everyone reading this to check it out while I work on the next chapters for the story. I only have the first chapter up, but it should give you a heads up for what to expect. More chapters for this story and the other story COMING REAL SOON! - Disneylover01


	8. Chapter 5 - Alive

**Alive**

Darkness...that is all. No light, no sound, and no Judy. I saved her life. I didn't want my worst fear to come true. Now, I will forever be alone. At least I got to tell her how I felt about her and shared an emotional kiss. My conscience is clear, she knows how I feel, and now I'm gone.

What feels like an eternity of looking into darkness comes to an end. I see a faint light far away. I start walking towards the light as it gets brighter and brighter. Wait...if there is a light, does that mean I'm...dead? No, I don't want to die! There is so much in my life that I don't want to leave. I can't control myself as the light becomes blindingly bright. So that's it...I'm dead.

Once I go into the light, a whole new world appears around me. There are many other mammals in this world. Everyone seems really happy here. I walk around, taking in every detail of this place. I've never heard of this before. What is this pace? I walk to a nearby park and sit down, taking in everything.

"Nick, is that really you?"

I turn around and come face to face with someone I haven't seen in many years. I stare in shock, unable to come up with a response.

I get my words together to talk, "Dad?"

"It's really you, son!"

He sits down next to me and embraces me. I don't know what to do. More memories came back to me from when he left my mother and I. After that, I never talked to him again.

He releases me and continues the conversation, "Listen, I know you're not really happy to see me after what I did. I'm sorry for that."

"Why did you though?"

"Well, back then, everyone hated foxes. We were constantly on alert because nobody liked us. One day when I was headed to work, I came across someone who was apparently a part of a gang. They threatened to kill me and you guys if I didn't do what they say. They made me join the gang and take part in many things that I would never do. I left you guys because I didn't want them to get you. Sadly, I couldn't live up to their expectations, so they killed me. They never knew where you guys lived, so I knew you would be safe."

I sit silently for a moment, putting together everything he told me. There was more to the story which Mom never told me.

"Why are you here Nick? You're way too young to be here," he asked.

"Well, it's a really long story."

"It's alright, I know that you were a con artist and stopped talking to your mother."

That felt like a punch in the gut. How does he know?

"I saw that you were forced to help a bunny cop with a case. She changed you Nick. I saw that with my own eyes."

"Yeah, she changed my life. I quit my con job and I became a cop. I became her partner on the force. I never thought that she would have a big impact on my life."

"How did you get here?"

"I had a dream that we were responding to a call that was very dangerous for us. We chased the criminal into a dead end. He turned around and shot Judy. It felt so real. I woke up terrified. Then, we get a call that is the exact same as my dream. Instead, I step in front of her to protect her. I was shot instead of her."

"You have feeling for her don't you?"

"Yes, I told her how I felt before I blacked out. Now I won't be able to see her again."

"Yes you will son. Look over there."

He pointed over to a couple of kids who were playing. One of them is a light grey fox and the other is a light orange colored bunny. I see my father wave to them. They stop playing and run over to him for a hug and go back to playing.

"Look at them Nick. Those are your kids. They don't know you yet, but they know me. Since I won't be there for them, I take care of them while they are here. Then, it's your turn."

"You mean…"

"Yes, you are going to live. You don't deserve this fate. Especially with your true love. She needs you."

"Thanks Dad. I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry too. Remember, I'll always be with you."

I embrace my father, showing my true feelings. He told me that I'm going to live. I start to feel light headed as I see my father and the world around me fade away into darkness.

Darkness...once again. I start to feel the world come around me again. Not the overworld, but my world. I slowly open my eyes, attempting to adjust to the brightness. I want to move, but I feel really weak. I open my eyes completely to see white walls around the entire room. The television in front of my bed is turned on. Someone is here with me. I slowly turn my head to see not one, but two familiar faces in the room with me. I see my mother and Judy watching the news. I try to play this off as something cool to get their attention.

"This is a fuuuun experience."

The two ladies turn towards me in pure happiness. I'm alive. My mother gets up and gently strokes my ears.

"Son, you got to stop scaring me like this," she said trying to avoid crying.

"Yes Mom."

She sits back down and Judy walks up to my bed. It seems like she has been crying for a long time.

"Hey Fuff. I missed you."

"You're lucky you're hurt, or I would have punched you so hard right now."

She sits down on the bed and hugs my neck and head.

"I was so scared. I thought I lost you."

"I would never leave you Judy. Not like this."

The three of us have a normal conversation, trying to avoid my experience. My mother leaves for the night, but Judy stays. Just what I wanted, alone time with my favorite bunny. When my mother leaves, she breaks down. I've never seen her this upset before. She hugs me once again while I stroke her head.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here and I am never leaving you."

"N-Nick, th-they t-t-told me y-you were d-dead. I th-thought y-you were gone."

"I was dead Judy. I came across my father. He showed me something amazing and told me that you need me. I would never leave you."

"W-what did he show you?"

"Judy, he showed me our kits."

"Our w-what?"

"Our kits Judy. They look wonderful. He showed them to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're going to me a mother in the future."

"A-and you're going to be a f-father."

We sit in silence, in each others' arms. I try to turn my body, but wince due to the extreme pain. Judy then takes over as the caring mother.

"Try not to move Nick. The bullet got you in the chest. It almost pierced your heart. You're really lucky to be alive."

"So, what happened after I blacked out?"

"Thankfully McHorn was close to us and he caught the suspect. Other officers arrived seconds after. I rode with you to the hospital and waited for you outside the Emergency Room. I sat there for about two hours, anxiously waiting and crying. I felt terrible because the one I love was going to die and I never told him how I felt. A doctor came out and told me that they were giving you CPR because you were dead. I broke down. You were gone. About five minutes later, the doctor comes back out and tells me that you are on life support. At the end of the surgery, they told me that you were strong enough to move off of life support, but still in serious condition."

"Y-you love me?"

"Yes Nick. I love you. I should have told you sooner, but I was worried about what you would say or how you would react."

"Me too. I should have told you sooner. It felt like the end for me, so I had to tell you the truth. Our first case together didn't seem like much, but it changed my life. You helped me become a police officer. You see the good in me when others don't. They look at a fox and see nothing but danger. You make me feel like the happiest mammal in the world. I love you so much Judy."

"I love you too Nick. I'm so glad you're alive."

"Now, have you heard the phrase _actions speak louder than words_?"

"Yes, but what are you…"

I pull her close to me, "This…"

I connect my lips with her. She seems surprised by the action, but melts into it. All of the emotions the past few hours were let out through this kiss. We hold the kiss for a long time. Time feels like it is slowing down for this moment. We break the kiss with both of us gasping for air.

"I'm never leaving your side Nick. I'm staying with you."

"Me too."

We spend the rest of the day in the hospital in each others' arms. Occasionally, we would kiss to let out all of our feelings for each other. She spends the night with me in my room, in my bed. The bed is massive and has plenty of room for the both of us. She stays alert, avoiding hurting me by laying next to me. I look up to the ceiling towards the other word.

"Thanks Dad," I whisper and fall asleep.

 **Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon! While you are waiting for the next chapter, be sure to check out my other story that I am currently working on. It's called "Young Love" and it features characters from the movie "Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure". Be sure to leave a review and tell me how I'm doing. Also, if you have any ideas where this story should go, share them with me! It may be featured in the story. Hope you are enjoying the story! - Disneylover01**


End file.
